one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zato-1 vs. King Sombra
Zato-1 vs. King Sombra is a What-If One Minute Melee between Zato-1 from Guilty Gear and King Sombra from My Little Pony. It is the Sixteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Guilty Gear vs. My Little Pony! Which shadow user will be victorious? Will it be the Assassin with Zato-1 or King of all Monsters? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zato-1.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES King Sombra.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Sparx return to Spyro as the two talked. Sparx: Spyro? Spyro: Sparx! Before they could enjoy a reunion a dark shadow emerged in front of them. King Sombra laughs as Twilight Sparkle and Spyro work together to take him down. Twilight: King Sombra!! King Sombra: It's been a while. Twilight: How is this possible? You were destroyed with the crystal heart. King Sombra: It's a long story, but I am here to take both Equestria and the Crystal Empire!! Muhhhhaaa!! King Sombra was about to use a spell that would render Twilight Sparkle's horn useless, until another dark creature with wings came crashing down. This distraction caused Sombra to look at his opponent with a shadow creature. King Sombra: What! Who are you? Zato-1: I am the one sending you to hell! King Sombra: I would like to see you try! Shadows can never be destroyed! Zato-1: I have dealt with worse. Now time to perish!! YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET THIS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Memory of Tears II) 60 Zato-1 rams into King Sombra, knocking him over, and leaps into the sky crashing down on the corrupted king with black projectiles. King Sombra screams in pain, but grips Zato with his magic while standing up. Zato-1 hits King Sombra with a black projectile with enough force to catch him on fire. Badly burnt and charred, but still standing, King Sombra screams in frustration and hurls Zato into a nearby building causing it to topple over and crush him. 50 The building explodes, with Zato-1 standing in the rubble in a now angry pose, and he launches another attack at King Sombra, who dodges the attack by shifting into a shadow. King Sombra: Too easy! King Sombra then grabs his sword and summons magic in front of him, King Sombra creates a shield to protect him from the shadowball. The shield ignite, creating a massive wall of fire, but the king of monsters is unharmed. Zato-1 slides behind him, but King Sombra whips out his sword to prevent the attack. 38 The two duel, King Sombra fencing with his sword and parrying most of Zato-1’s attacks. Playing smart, Zato zips around King Sombra with his flight, tripping him up, and launches his sword into the sky with a shot. As he lunges at the king head, however, King Sombra slashes into Zato-1’s forehead. Zato-1: OUCH!! 35 Now royally pissed, Zato-1 flips over King Sombra and grabs him by the head, slamming him into the ground. As he gets up, Zato-1 flies and jumps at the back of his head again, and forcing him to run into the rubble. 32 King Sombra: Ouch! Trying to kill me like this is very rude!! King Sombra’s sword returns to him, he bangs the sword on Zato-1’s head. The assassin falls to the ground, and King Sombra picks him up with magic and starts to ragdoll him around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly before shoving him inside a trap and drop kicking it into a cart, causing an explosion 24 Zato-1: Time to finish you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!! Zato-1 then shapeshifts out from the wreckage, and turned into the demon. Twice their normal size and powered by pure anger, he shoots at the shocked king, and prepares to end the battle with a final strike. Just before he finishes the shadow king, however. He feels lighter than air. 19 King Sombra: CCRRYYSSTTAALLSS!! Zato-1 is surrounded by a strange aura, confused. King Sombra: I have all I need! It’s time to pay for not giving me crystals! Take that! 16 Zato-1, now floating, is stunned by several pointed cursed like projectiles all surrounding the shadow assassin. King Sombra: You should of done it when you had the chance Zato-1 then starts to form a into a shadow ball towards the king's horn. King Sombra: That’s right; I win you….. 7 With the sound of glass shattering, a heartbroken King Sombra falls to his knees as his horn is destroyed. Zato-1 now released from the magic, runs up, grabs him, and the demon slither towards the stunned shadow king. Zato-1: Your finished! 4 The shadow reaches King Sombra. A loud chomp can be heard as King Sombra's shadow is eaten. After this King Sombra falling to the ground and the demon returns to Zato-1. K.O. King Sombra's crown falls to the ground as Zato-1 then crushes it underneath his feet. Zato-1: This no longer amuses me. Zato-1 then teleported as Twilight Sparkle along with Spyro, the Mane Six and many royal guards. Twilight: What happened here? They saw the corpse of the one that created this threat. Spyro then walked over to King Sombra. Spyro: He is dead. Twilight: What should we do? ???: I don't know but today has been bizzare. Twilight Sparkle turned around to see two shadows come towards the group. To be Continue... Result (Cues Black Blank blah-blah-blah) This melee's winner is Zato-1!!!